nickiminajfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I'm the Best
"I'm the Best" (en español: Soy la Mejor) es una canción de Nicki Minaj de su álbum de estudio debut, Pink Friday. Es la primera canción en el álbum. Fue escrita por Onika Maraj, y Daniel Johnson, y fue producida por Kane Beatz. Fue lanzada el 19 de noviembre de 2010, junto con el álbum. El 19 de diciembre de 2014, Minaj reveló durante una entrevista en CRWN con Elliot Willson que "odia un poco" la canción. Historia En el Ping de iTunes de Nicki Minaj, Nicki empezó la iniciativa de un "Diario de Pink Friday" donde daba su propia visión sobre el concepto, desarrollo, y significado de una selección de canciones de su próximo álbum; su entrada en "I'm the Best" es la siguiente:El Diario de Pink Friday en la página de Facebook de Nicki Minaj Obtenido del 18 de junio de 2012. Composición "I'm the Best" tiene una tonalidad de RE mayor y sigue la progresión de acordes, "RE, SI menor, SOL, LA". La instrumentación cuenta con sintetizadores, un violín real durante el puente y un rápido tamborileo digital.Reseña de Pink Friday por Marc Hogan, Spin.com Obtenido del 18 de junio de 2012. Líricamente, la canción habla sobre el ascenso de Minaj a la fama, su nueva vida como superestrellaPink Friday - Reseña del Álbum - Rolling Stones Obtenido del 18 de junio de 2012. y que a ella no le importa si los jefes del hip-hop no le dan un poco de autoestima porque ella esta lista para algo más grande. Recepción crítica I'm the Best recibió críticas en su mayoría positivas de los críticos musicales. Marc Hogan de Spin dio a la canción una reseña muy positiva, llamándola "triunfante" y apreció la producción de Kane Beatz diciendo: "es a la vez un mito de origen y un techo de cristal." Rob Sheffield de Rolling Stones llamó a la canción una "introducción estelar", advirtiendo que: "ya está rapeando acerca de la vida de superestrella." Bradley Stern de MuuMuse.com dio a la canción una reseña positiva, afirmando que la canción es una de las "excepciones" del álbum: “''Si ella no se hubiera detenido en la cuestión de la duración del álbum en una avalancha de canciones para hacerlo grande, la canción hubiera brillado intensamente."Nicki Minaj: Pink Friday (Reseña del Álbum) por Bradley Stern Obtenido del 18 de junio de 2012 ''PrettyMuchAmazing.com dio una reseña de la canción, diciendo: "aunque no carece de momentos difíciles, hay que vivir a la altura de esa expectativa."RESEÑA DEL ÁLBUM: Nicki Minaj – Pink Friday Obtenido del 18 de junio de 2012. Kathy Iandoli de HipHop DX dio a la canción una reseña agridulce diciendo que: "está orientada a un nuevo estilo" pero felicitó las letras de Nicki diciendo que: "no flaquean, a pesar de estar tapadas con un jarabe empapado en MPC."Nicki Minaj - Pink Friday por Kathy Iandoli Obtenido del 18 de junio de 2012. Créditos Grabación: *Grabada en: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA *Mezclada en: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA & Daddy’s House Studios, NYC. Personal: *Escritores: O. Maraj, D. Johnson *Productores: Kane Beats *Grabada por: Ariel Chobaz *Asistente de grabación: Lyttleton “Cartwheel” Carter *Mezclada por: Ariel Chobaz *Asistente de mezclas: Lyttleton “Cartwheel” Carter Los créditos de "I'm the Best" se adaptaron de las notas de Pink Friday.Folleto digital de Pink Friday Letra Uh, yo. Yo. It was back in '07, did a couple of tapes. Did a couple DVDs, made a couple mistakes Didn't know what I was doing but I put on a cape Now it's which world tour should I go on today? See, you told me I would lose but I won. I might cop a million Jimmy Choos just for fun. Cause bitches couldn't take whats in me Australia, Sydney Might run up in Disney Out in LA with Lindsey. Got the eye of the tiger, the lion of Judah Now it's me and my time, it's just me in my prime Everything I tried to teach 'em, they gon see it in time. Tell them bitches get a stick, I'm done leading the blind. Got two shows tonight, that's Brooklyn and Dallas Then a private party at the Buckingham palace. Which means I gotta fly like a movie—no commercial That's Young Money, Cash Money, yeah, I'm universal. I hear they coming for me. Because the top is lonely. What the fuck they gon say? What the fuck they gon say? I'm the best bitch doing it, I'm the best bitch doing it. I'm the best best best best I'm the best best best best Yo, yo, I remember when I couldn't buy my mother a couch Now I'm sitting at the closing, bought my mother a house. You could never understand why I grind like I do. Micaiah and Jelani why I grind like I do. Cause even when my daddy was on crack, I was crack Now the whole album's crack, you ain't gotta skip a track. I ain't gotta get a plaque, I ain't gotta get awards I just walk up out the door, all the girls will applaud. All the girls will commend as long as they understand That I'm fighting for the girls that never thought they could win. 'Cause before they could begin, you told them it was the end But I am here to reverse the curse that they live in. Got two bones to pick, I'm a only choose one, You might get addressed on the second album Which means you can breathe until I mothafucking say so. To all my bad bitches I can see your halo. I hear they coming for me. Because the top is lonely. What the fuck they gon say? What the fuck they gon say? I'm the best bitch doing it, I'm the best bitch doing it. I'm the be be best. I am the Best! Eh, Eh, it's okay. It's okay. Long as you know, Long as you know, Long as you mothafuckin know, I am the best best best best. I'm the best best best best... I hear they coming for me Because the top is lonely. What the fuck they gon say? What the fuck they gon say? I'm the best bitch doing it, doing it I'm the best bitch doing it, doing it I'm the best best best best. I'm the best best best best. I'm the Best! }} Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Pink Friday Categoría:2010 Categoría:Pistas de Spotify